The Stream of Time
by Roseheartwhitefox
Summary: John Connor's greatest wish is to repay his mother Sarah for all that she has done for him. There is one thing in the entire world that could fulfill her greatest desire - to be reunited with Kyle Reese. This is the story how these events take place.
1. Chapter 1

A/N. Hello everyone. This is my first publication under this account, and I'm really happy to finally get a chance to write a story based upon my ideas about the Terminator. Please all, remember this is a fan published work - I wrote it for myself and the enjoyment of others. If you have any dislikes with what I have written, please keep those thoughts to yourself. I am an amateur writer and do not intend to write perfectly, but I DO intend to write stories about things I would have liked to see happen.

It always has bothered me that Kyle did not survive in the first Terminator, as well as the fact that some questions remained unanswered in Terminator 2 regarding the timeline. I hope you enjoy!

Everything inside of his mind seemed like a giant haze. His thoughts were unclear, yet at the same time they were racing through his mind faster than he could comprehend them. The physical pain consumed him from head to toe if he attempted to move at all, and he could hardly feel his limbs as they moved without purpose.

The last thing that Kyle Reese remembered was shoving his last pipe bomb into the body of the Terminator. He had fallen backwards down a set of stairs and could remember nothing after, only darkness. Perhaps he had died, he thought. To save Sarah, he would have. Though he couldn't believe that intense pain would exist if he was dead, but he did not know for sure.

His head was killing him, and everything was a giant blur. Where he was or how he got there was unknown…all that Kyle knew was that he needed to stop the Terminator from reaching Sarah. He had to protect the woman he loved, the woman who would bear the son to save the future.

Every time he opened his eyes, the world appeared as a giant blur. He whispered her name, calling to her in a confused slur. He kept reeling his mind trying to make sense of what had happened, and the throbbing in his head and the ungodly drowsiness just made it impossible to focus. He had shoved the last pipe bomb into the center of the Terminator, so that Sarah could get away. He fell down the stairs before the bomb exploded…why could he remember nothing after that? What had happened to Sarah?

Gradually as he began to open his eyes, images became clearer. Shapes became sharper, and he realized that he was in a small room lying flat on a twin bed. There was nobody else in the room, or so he thought until he saw a figure sitting directly across from him in a chair. The face, though blurry at first, was strikingly familiar to him – the face of the man who had saved his life on multiple occasions – John Connor.

"I was hoping you'd finally come about soon. You've been unconscious for a while." spoke the figure, dressed in the same type of military uniform he remembered from many occasions before, though his face looked older and more weathered.

"J…J…John?" muttered Kyle, his voice weak and tired "That can't be…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of pain.

"It's me, Kyle." replied the figure in a reassuring voice

It was hard to even comprehend what he was looking at. The last time he had laid eyes on John was before he was sent through the time machine to 1984. It wasn't possible that this was John Connor here, right now. There was no way.

"What…what year is it?" Kyle spoke, finding it hard to form words.

"The year is 2037." replied John "You need to try and lay still, soldier. Your wounds are still fresh."

"I don't…understand." Said Kyle as he struggled to sit up, only to fall back down weakly to the mattress gripping the sheets "It can't possibly be…that year…"

"I assure you Kyle that it is in fact. It's me, John Connor."

"J…John?" stammered Kyle "How…how can it be you? Y…You sent me…back to…to…"

John placed a hand on Kyle's shoulder reassuringly. "I know, Kyle, to 1984. Rest, soldier. I know you have a lot of questions, but first let me explain."

Kyle rubbed his eyes and shook his head, trying to fully make sense of what was happening right now, how it could _possibly_ be the year 2037 when he had been sent back in time to 1984.

"Kyle, you know that in the year 2029, Skynet had a plan to assassinate my mother before I was born in order to prevent the human resistance. I sent you back to the year 1984 on a mission to protect my mother Sarah Connor from termination - and you fulfilled that mission."

Kyle suddenly remembered that Sarah was still in danger. "Sarah! I have to save her! That Terminator is…_was_ after her! I don't understand…I can't possibly have fulfilled my mission if I'm here. I must be dreaming…" choked Kyle as he grasped his side in pain.

"I know you have no idea what's going on right now. You have to trust me, and I'll explain everything as best I can." John talked slowly and calmly, stating his words clearly as he could.

Kyle stared blankly at John as he attempted to sit up on the edge of the bed. His head throbbed, and he ached nearly ever single inch of his body. He shook his head in confusion trying to sort out what was happening at that very moment. As far as he was concerned, this may as well all have been a dream.

"The first thing that I need, Kyle, is for you to tell me everything that you know based upon what happened in 1984, from the time you arrived there until now."

Kyle sorted through a flood of memories in his mind as he positioned himself across from John. He squinted his eyes as he tried to remember everything that happened when he went through the time machine. It slowly started to return to his memory- his first crash onto the cold stone pavement of a damp alleyway, smuggling a pair of pants on as he ran from the police, his first encounters with Sarah and the Terminator, all the way up until he and Sarah arrived at the motel. He explained everything as best he could to John, who simply nodded and encouraged him to go on, until Kyle reached the time where he and Sarah had spent the night together in the Tiki Motel.

"You had a lot of time to speak with my mother and talk to her about the future." Connor stated

"Yes. I tried to tell her everything I could about the war, about our world and what the future was like for us. I told her about you as well, whatever I could to ensure she knew how important she was to the future". Kyle had a hard time making eye contact with John when he talked about Sarah…controlling his feelings for her was proving extremely difficult for the soldier.

"What happened as you spent more time with her, Kyle? As you got to know her and protect her on your mission?" asked John as he stared at him directly from his chair

Kyle gulped as he tried to think of how to answer. "Well, the night we were in the motel, we got to talking about the future. She asked me about…about the women of our time, how they were, what they were like. I…admitted some of my…feelings to her." Kyle couldn't believe he was telling this to the son of Sarah – the legend, John Connor. "That I had loved her ever since I saw the picture of her that you gave to me. That I had never loved another woman in my entire life…that the reason I volunteered to come across time was for her."

"Go on." responded John, gesturing towards Kyle to continue

Kyle felt himself gulp as he tried to find the right words to say "We got what little sleep we could before we moved out the next day…"

"Stop." John spoke. "You seem to be leaving something out of this storyline."

Was John angry with him for compromising the mission by admitting his feelings towards his mother, Sarah? Did he regret that he even gave him a picture of her? The fact was that he had been given a picture of Sarah years and years ago – the picture he kept with him night and day – the very picture of the woman he had fallen in love with across time despite having never met her.

"I know that you had a very romantic night with her, Kyle." John said. Kyle felt a cold rush of anxiety through his entire body as he was on the spot in this situation. John just stared at him giving a reassuring but subtle smile

"I am bringing this up for a very good reason, Kyle. I can also assure that there is a reason I know that these events occurred."

Kyle felt the blood leave his face. He knew he could have gotten Sarah killed because of his inability to control his emotions. They could have easily been targeted by the Terminator in a moment of weakness, and it would have been his entire fault for initiating it.

"John Connor, I had no intentions of putting your mother in any danger whatso…"

John cut him off immediately "No, Kyle. I am not angry with you. In fact, you did what was intended to happen. If the actions had not taken place the way that they had, the future would have been changed in ways that I cannot even comprehend. I know that you loved my mother, and it was very important that you expressed your feelings to her that night."

"I don't understand…" stammered Kyle "I don't even know if Sarah is safe, I could have jeopardized her safety by my actions…"

John cut him off again. "Kyle, do you remember when I gave you the photograph of my mother?"

"Of course I do. I could never forget it. I kept that picture with me night and day…Sarah Connor was the reason I volunteered to go back through time. She meant everything to me."

"Do you know why I gave you that picture?" asked John, leaning slightly forward in his chair "I gave you that picture because it was important to me that you knew who my mother was. That you became aware of how you felt about her before you were sent back to 1984. To protect her and her son…her yet _unborn_ son who would become the leader of the human resistance."

All of a sudden, it all became clear. The reason the photograph had been given to him by John…his feelings for Sarah before he even had met her. Their intimate night together at the motel…the reason that John was his height, the way he seemed so connected to him ever since the first day the met.

He was John Connor's father.

He had been sent to the past, and fulfilled his purpose in history as the father of John Connor.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello, I updated the end of this chapter with what I have been able to write in my spare time. I am working on chapter 3 and hope to have it up soon! I hope you all enjoy it! Once I finish through more of the story I'll finalize the parts I have written as a whole. Peace!

He, Kyle Reese, was the father of the man – the _legend_ – John Connor! It couldn't be true, could it? The man who had won the war against the machines, a man who was born before he himself was! How could a simple, nobody soldier be the father of the legendary Connor? Though going through his mind, it made perfect sense. When Sarah had asked him about her son, he mentioned that he was about his height. But then he realized how much John looked like an even more weathered, older version of his own reflection. It explained why John Connor had given him a picture of Sarah, and why he wanted Kyle to keep it. It explained what may have resulted from his and Sarah's intimate night together – the greatest night of his entire life. Why hadn't he realized this before?

"John…I…I don't know what to say…" Kyle spoke, though he felt words failing him in his moment.

"It's alright, Kyle. Or father, I suppose would be the right word. I didn't tell you any of this before I sent you back in time in order to ensure that the past events happened exactly as was necessary. I also didn't want to overwhelm you with that information – I wanted you to fall in love with my mother on your own terms, not mine." John replied, giving Kyle a small grin

"So you knew all this time that I was your father?" asked Kyle, still in shock over the revelation he had just experienced

"Yes. I knew that you were since I was old enough to remember. My mother told me about my brave soldier father, sent from the future to protect her from the Terminator. She told me everything she could about you, and how in the few hours you had together, you loved a lifetime's worth."

Kyle felt tears forming in his eyes at hearing Sarah's words from John. He felt the same way about her, and would have done anything in his power to protect the woman he loved. Seeing their son sitting in front of him – the great John Connor – was almost too much to take in. He looked so much like her, from the sparkle in his eyes to the kind, reassuring words he spoke.

"I would have given anything to have met you then, despite the fact that I knew I would meet you one day in the future." Said John "My mother told me about how you died when you were escaping from the Terminator, how you saved her life, and mine inevitably."

"Died?" gasped Kyle "I'm not dead…I mean, I'm alive! I'm here! What about Sarah?"

John replied as calmly as he could to deliver what he had to say "At that time, Sarah thought you had been killed by the Terminator."

"Sarah thinks I'm _dead?_" shouted Kyle "No! She can't! I have to get back to her right now! She can't think I died! She just can't!"

"It is vitally important that the events occurred exactly as they did." John responded "If they had not, I cannot tell what would have become of me in the future."

"She thinks I'm dead!" shouted Kyle "I can't let that happen to her. I can't have her forced to live and survive all alone after that Terminator tried to kill her! To have my child without me…." Kyle looked down towards the floor after his last comment, fully realizing that the child in question was now sitting across from him as his senior.

"It had to happen this way." Kyle responded "If she had thought you lived, she would have never raised me the way she did – teaching me to fight, to organize, and to become the great leader I am today. She did it because she was so determined to see that her son – _your_ son - survived. She loved you more than I can ever explain, and I know that she tried so hard to keep surviving because you would have wanted it. It is very important that the events leading to my training remain unchanged."

"She had to have…the baby…_you…_all alone…" Kyle whispered "I wasn't there to help her. I wasn't there to be your father…to protect you, to protect her." He choked as he tried to hold back tears at the thought of Sarah enduring what had happened to them together only to be left alone carrying his child.

"You died that night." said John "That is, up until this point."

"What do you mean, up until this point?" Shouted Kyle without meaning to "If I died, then how can I be here? Unless of course I'm dead." Kyle winced grasping his chest, enduring a wave of pain from hits outlet of emotion.

"You must first understand how we sent you back to the first place to 1984 to fulfill your mission." He placed a hand on Kyle's shoulder, encouraging him to lie back down again, which he did without argument. "Let me tell you what I know, so you can better understand what happened."

"Skynet developed technology in 2029 called time displacement equipment, as you know. They sent the T-800 back in time to kill my mother – so we infiltrated the same equipment and sent a solider – you - back to that time to prevent her death. As you also know, we were unable to go both ways in time – we could only send you back, and you could not return to the future here."

Kyle nodded his head as he tried his best to follow what John was telling him. He was well aware that he could only travel back in time, and wasn't sure how to react to the fact that he had somehow managed to come to the future anyway.

"We have discovered a way to move time forward as well. Back then we did not have the technology, and thankfully, neither did the machines. However, I realized the potential of what future time travel could do – how it could give me the chance later on to truly repay my mother for everything she has done for me…for making me into the man I am today."

"The question was how to accomplish this without changing the past in 1984, as those events were vital to what came afterwards. At first it seemed impossible to find a way to intercept you from the past without it affecting the course of events. That is, until we delved back into the same technology information that we had destroyed not long ago. There lay the answer to how to remove you from the past before death, and prevent the timeline of events from being changed. We replaced you with a fake before you were killed by the explosion. A trigger in time that allowed us to save your life.

"Copy?" stammered Kyle "You replaced me with… a _copy_?" He was having a difficult time comprehending exactly what to think about what John was telling him.

We made a clone – a biological copy of you, Kyle. It wasn't a copy that lived and had emotions and memories like you do – it was just a shell, just like the living tissue surrounding the Terminators. We were able to use the biological technology to create exactly what we needed in order to go to the past and prevent disruption of the timeline. In order to prevent the alteration of events in 1984, we traveled back in time to just before you were killed, and swapped your body for the copy. Our time travel device allowed us a short spurt of time, if only brief, of frozen time in order to do what we needed to accomplish. We did not affect the fixed timeline – you fathered my existence, and protected Sarah from the Terminator, and were perceived to have died in the course of events at the factory.

"In that situation, the timeline was fixed. The events in the past did not change the events of the future.

However, a short time after you had been sent, Skynet once again tried to target me at a time when I was still vulnerable. Only this time, instead of targeting my mother, they targeted me – as a child in 1991. They sent an advanced prototype machine – a T-1000 made of mimetic poly-alloy – liquid metal. I knew that if I didn't take action the superior T-1000 would succeed. The only way I could foresee stopping this advanced technology was to reprogram a Terminator myself as protection, which is exactly what I did."

"When I re-programmed the T-800 to protect my past self, I sent it with a message to myself and my mother -the same message that you relayed to her in 1984. The future is not set – there is no fate but what we make for ourselves. I knew that events in the past were fixed, but I also knew that it was possible to change the future by altering events in the past. That was the initial goal of Skynet. However, it did not take into account the theory of a fixed timeline – of set, concrete events that are fulfilled in the past because of actions in the present. If they had known this, they would have never sent the original Terminator back in the first place – hence preventing my birth by inhibiting your arrival in the past."

"However, I still believed that there existed another aspect of time to in fact change the future, or at least one possible future. The events in 1984 were self fulfilling and actually caused the future to happen – I knew this because my mother told me about you, and how you were sent to the past to protect her, and in turn, create my existence. However, I did not see a link to our current time when Skynet sent back the T-1000 – if it had succeeded, why was I still alive? If it had not succeeded, could we have stopped Judgment Day? I knew that my mother and I would have a chance to change the course of events with the aide of the T-800. I knew that Judgment Day could be prevented entirely based upon a specific course of action to eliminate it. I believe that it may have succeeded."

"I don't understand." Replied Kyle "If Judgment Day never happened, why is it still part of our history now?"

John took the water pitcher sitting on the nearby table and the plate it was sitting on. He began to pour the water down the edge of the dish to form a miniature river.

"Our understanding of time is very similar to the way a river flows. This river can only go one way. There is no alternative…no matter how far back one goes along it, the river will go only one way. This is the fixed theory of time."

Kyle nodded in understanding "So you mean that my actions in the past had already been set? Predestined for me?"

John nodded towards him "The course of events set in 1984 happened exactly in this manner. Up until some time ago, we did not know if the past could really be changed…that the course of the water is predetermined."

Kyle nodded as he observed the water flowing from the dish and spilling down onto the table.

"If Skynet had never been created, that means the Terminators would never have been created and all of the events of Judgment Day and beyond would have never occurred. This also means that I would never exist – I would have never sent you back in time to protect my mother because the threat never existed in the first place. This leads us to a gray area concerning time and changing the past. If the past is changed to alter the future, rather than happen as a set of predestined events, would it be possible to have a different future? Does the river only go one way?"

"I believe that the river can be changed to go two different ways – two multiple paths diverging from each other, never to meet again, and not just a theory of a fixed timeline. This is what may have been possible by sending the re-programmed Terminator to 1991, and why a new, alternative future could not have been experienced here even if the events of the past were changed. The events of that time were not part of a fixed timeline. Rather than affecting our future here and now, a parallel, alternative future would occur from that point in time onward – a future that we would not change the world of right now."

John picked up a small stone on the table and dropped it into the stream of water, causing the stream to split and flow in different directions around the small smooth surface.

"So you see, the river can go different ways than before, unlike the fixed timeline. That is why the T-800 and the T-1000 that were sent back are like a stone – the stone that split the stream of time in two."

"The stone that split the stream of time in two…" Kyle whispered to himself "So you mean that there may be a future that exists where there was no Judgment Day at all?"

"Exactly." replied John "It is an alternate timeline parallel to ours. I believe that if someone was sent back in time before the alteration of Judgment Day occurred, that would be the future he experienced, rather than what you see before you now."

"A future without Judgment Day…" Kyle replied. The thought of a world without pain and suffering – a world where Skynet never existed, a world without Terminators, war, famine, and death. It was almost too good to be true…a world where he would never have to try to destroy another Terminator ever again.

"So you can move forward in time…" Kyle stated "John…how can that be? The time displacement equipment was so large that nobody would be able to use it in the past without having to take it with them."

John placed his hand on Kyle's shoulder "I think I've given you enough of a shock for one day, father. You are still weak and need to heal…for now I shall leave you to rest – the medical staff will tend to you. Tomorrow I will show you what I can in order to make everything clearer."

Kyle nodded, and gulped nervously. Before John could open the door to leave, "John…"

John answered with a slight nod

"I'm sorry I never could be your father. The kind of father you deserved."

John gave a soft, kind smile as he shut the door behind him. After that, Kyle fell into a deep slumber, finally allowing his body a chance to regain its strength.

"The stone that split the stream of time in two…" Kyle whispered to himself "So you mean that there may be a future that exists where there was no Judgment Day at all?"

"Exactly." replied John "It is an alternate timeline parallel to ours. I believe that if someone was sent back in time before the alteration of Judgment Day occurred, that would be the future he experienced, rather than what you see before you now."

"A future without Judgment Day…" Kyle replied. The thought of a world without pain and suffering – a world where Skynet never existed, a world without Terminators, war, famine, and death. It was almost too good to be true…a world where he would never have to try to destroy another Terminator ever again.

"So you can move forward in time…" Kyle stated "John…how can that be? The time displacement equipment was so large that nobody would be able to use it in the past without having to take it with them."

John placed his hand on Kyle's shoulder "I think I've given you enough of a shock for one day, father. You are still weak and need to heal…for now I shall leave you to rest – the medical staff will tend to you. Tomorrow I will show you what I can in order to make everything clearer."

Kyle nodded, and gulped nervously. Before John could open the door to leave, "John…"

John answered with a slight nod

"I'm sorry I never could be your father. The kind of father you deserved."

John gave a soft, kind smile as he shut the door behind him. After that, Kyle fell into a deep slumber, finally allowing his body a chance to regain its strength.


	3. Author Update!

A/N 3/2/2013 Hello everyone, I just wanted to give a quick update so you all don't think I've fallen off the face of the earth! I've been extraordinarily busy and have not had time to write up until now, and am currently working on Chapter 3 which is almost complete in it's rough draft form. I will try to post that within the next few days and go from there. I appreciate how popular this story has become and how many kind messages I have gotten so far. Peace everyone, and stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry so much for the delay of the next chapter. I have uploaded a rough copy of this chapter in order to give you some more of the story since it has been some time since my last update. I will update the final copy of this chapter once it is completed as well as chapters following as soon as I can. I really appreciate the good feedback I have gotten so far and really want to finish this story for the fans who have been following it. Thankyou so much everyone! I hope to have more for you soon!

The next morning Kyle awoke, much refreshed, yet still extremely sore and aware of his numerous injuries. Sunlight filled the room with a warm glow, and Kyle heard the sound of birds singing outside in the cool morning. He had never had the chance to hear such a wondrous sound aside from a recording – it reminded him of what it was like in 1984 – a world without fear and pain. It was almost like being inside a dream.

He sat up in bed, letting out a short groan from the stiffness in his limbs. He flexed his arms, feeling renewed strength in them, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed dangling above the floor. He suddenly became aware that he was attached to an intravenous line on a pole – fluids no doubt he assumed, as dehydration was a common problem for soldiers. The IV bag dripped softly, and he made sure not to pull against the tubing when he attempted to stand up.

Kyle pressed himself on his feet, pushing the blankets aside on the bed. His legs were hard to use after being bedridden for who knows how long, but he managed to hobble the short way to the window, careful not to tug on the tubing attached to his arm.

As he looked out the window, Kyle was nearly blinded by light. It was such an amazing sight – sunlight was a rare occasion in his life, as most of the sunlight was blocked by dust and clouds due to the war. It was strange to see such a brilliant blue hue to the sky, such a bright and fresh flash of green leaves on the trees, and the air filled with the sound of singing birds. It was strange to see such brilliant green aside from what little the resistance was able to grow for food, let alone the abundance of life stirring in the trees. Kyle had only heard birds singing from a recording, but it was recognizable and unmistakable.

As he was caught up viewing the world outside, he was suddenly awaken from his trance by the sound of the door opening. He jerked, his soldier instincts still on edge, and lost his concentration immediately.

"It is a bit different than how you remember, isn't it?" spoke the voice of John Connor, who then slowly approached where Kyle was standing by the window. Kyle trailed his gaze back to the glorious morning sight.

"I never knew our world could ever be like this…" replied Kyle "I thought it was beyond that."

John chuckled slightly "Once we won the war against the machines, in time many aspects of our world corrected itself. It's like I remember it from when I was a kid, before Judgment Day."

"I'm glad that such a world is finally here again." replied Kyle "So many of us grew up without ever seeing anything like this."

"My mother and I were a handful of many survivors that lived before the machines. It was terrible that future generations were unable to experience it until now."

"I know." Replied Kyle "I can't imagine anything being peaceful in that time."

"Kyle…" spoke John, slowly approaching and reaching out a hand to his shoulder "Or father, I feel is what I should say. I know you are wondering why I decided to bring you to this time period, and saving your life in 1984."

Kyle gave a slight nod "I have."

John stared out the window into the sunlight "I know you must be thinking that I saved your life in order to get a chance to see you again, and get a chance to grow old with you. However, that is not the entire reason for my actions."

Kyle stared back at him, slightly unsure

"As you know, the stories of the legendary Sarah Connor have been a part of our culture for a long time. She taught me how to fight, and how to become the military leader I needed to be in order to bring us back from the brink of destruction. Without her assistance, I would never have learned the things I needed to learn, acquired the set of skills and information that granted me the ability to think and understand how to fight back. I never had the chance to truly repay her all she did for me…she died before her time was due, and I would have given anything to give back to her even a fraction of what she granted me."

Kyle nodded in agreement "I feel the same John….she was an amazing woman in the short time that we had together. I would have done anything for her, just to be near her and to make her happy."

John smiled "I'm glad to know. I know she has affected both our lives tremendously, aside from the important role she played in future events. I still feel that the way the timeline has played out so far is not completely solid or concrete. As I said before to you, the fixed timeline that occurred when you were sent back to 1984 may not entirely be the only path that time can take. I know that when I sent the Terminator back to protect myself as a child, there was the chance that an alternate timeline could have been created, adjacent to the original timeline where we are now, and that those events would never intersect."

Kyle nodded in reply "So you really think that a world without Judgment Day could really have existed?"

"I know it could have existed…my thoughts on this theory as well as what I do know about time travel make it a very distinct possibility, although I will never have a way to be one hundred percent sure. However, I put a lot of my faith into what I say concerning this alternate timeline." John replied

"I understand." Said Kyle "In the events that were not a fixed timeline, the future may have been changed rather than a predestination paradox."

"Exactly." John responded "The fact that I was able to rescue you back in 1984 also provides evidence for me regarding my theory. I created a new timeline once I rescued you, even though it _seemed_ that the course of events remained unchanged. Instead of being killed by the Terminator explosion, you were exchanged and brought here, and hence lived, although the predestined events still occurred regardless of my interference. In this new timeline, my father Kyle Reese did _not_ die, and I was able to help bring him back from that fate, although up until this point it appeared that events of the past were not changed from what they initially were."

Kyle nodded slightly, with a bit of confusion on his face

"I know it seems complicated and difficult to sort out – believe me, I had to do a lot of such thinking before I decided my course of action regarding time travel. It's a far more complex idea than we ever thought possible. It seems that several theories of time may happen to be true rather than just a single one. Due to this, it allows us a greater ability to affect time, with or without repercussions on the future."

"So I think now is the time for me to explain to you exactly why I wanted to bring you here alive. Although I did want a chance to speak with you, and allow you to know the truth about who I am, and who _you_ are, there is an even greater purpose to my actions. I want to give my mother something in exchange for all that she has given me. I want her to be reunited with you, Kyle – the man she loved with all her heart."


End file.
